No es una canción de amor
by rogue85
Summary: Cuando Kenshin ya se habia resignado a vivir en un matrimonio sin amor, aparece una oferta inesperada de alguien de su pasado que le hará replantear entre recuperar su libertad o de hacerse cargo de sus acciones con Kaoru, su mujer. Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


**Disclaimer: "Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Blankaoru porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No es una canción de amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo no casarse con ella en su momento?

Un hombre como él, que había vivido años de forma azarosa, peligrosa, oscura, triste y solitaria, era obvio que acabara deslumbrado por la bondad abrumadora de aquella muchacha que le había abierto las puertas de su casa sin juzgarlo ni recriminarlo.

Además de ser una mujer tierna e inocente, también era muy bonita. Todos los atributos que hacían de Kaoru una muchacha encantadora, la misma con la que acabó casándose poco después de haberla rescatado de las garras de Enishi Yukishiro.

Al principio todo fue bien, como todo matrimonio que se iniciaba en las mieles de la compañía mutua y el descubrimiento como pareja, pero apenas regresaron del viaje de bodas y se afincaron en la casa a iniciar la vida en común, fue que empezó esa sensación de desajuste en Kenshin.

Ya habían vivido juntos antes, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora compartían habitación y Kaoru había cambiado mucho, volviéndose una esposa amorosa y más sumisa, bastante lejos de la enérgica joven que él había conocido.

No estaba mal, pero Kenshin no sabía porque, pero no sé sentía cómodo.

Extrañaba el espacio personal que tenía en su antigua habitación. O de hecho ese espacio que había tenido siempre para si cuando vagabundeaba y que de alguna forma siempre había conservado aunque vivieren en la misma casa. Obviamente luego de casarse, esas distancias hubieron que desaparecer.

Kenshin primero intuyó que se trataba de la falta de costumbre. Había vivido solo mucho tiempo, así que se empecinó que la culpa era suya, así que ignoró este primer mensaje.

Pero él seguía sintiéndose con falta de gusto. Muchas veces en serio hubiese tomado camino a un largo viaje marchándose sin dar explicaciones a nadie, como siempre lo había hecho.

Otro habito que tenía que cambiar con el matrimonio.

Pero la situación se agravó cuando al pasar las semanas, la sensación de agobio que tenía Kenshin en aquella casa se había hecho insoportable.

Pensó que era con todos, pero un día se dio cuenta que no era así, ya que en ocasión de que Misao y Aoshi vinieron de visita por casi quince días, instalados en la casa, Kenshin se sintió muy a gusto.

Aoshi no era un gran conversador, pero era entretenido tenerlo allí y Misao era Misao. No cambiaba ese tono divertido y jovial así como su desenfado de charlar sobre cualquier tema.

Esos días Kenshin, no supo porque, pero se sintió muy liberado de tener a esas dos personas en casa, como una especie de salvamento de esas noches calurosas con una Kaoru que no se callaba nunca de cosas que él no tenía ganas de oir.

Siempre estaba cansado ya a esas horas y justamente por las visitas de sus amigos de Kyoto, Kenshin se había visto liberado de cumplirle a Kaoru sus habituales obligaciones maritales.

Eso era otra cosa que no entendía.

Kaoru era una mujer sensual, con un cuerpo precioso, capaz d encender a quien se lo propusiese, y eso él notaba con las miradas que robaba cuando caminaba con él por las calles de la ciudad, pero sin embargo para Kenshin, el hacerle el amor a su esposa era una cosa muy normal, y nada que lo llevase a un extremo de la felicidad.

Era como una situación mecánica.

Muy al contrario de lo que había llegado a sentir con Tomoe, por ejemplo. Aunque ahí siempre había tenido claro que había amado a su esposa.

Con Kaoru había pensado lo mismo. Pero nada le resultaba como creía.

Por las noches se le dificultaba el dormir, y el futon le parecía mucho más incomodo que el suelo desnudo. La principal novedad de pernoctar con Kaoru es que ella acostumbraba dormir sobre su pecho, y lo acariciaba hasta dormirse. Tampoco perdía tiempo y llenaba de besos sus mejillas.

Era evidente que las cosas estaban mal. Ya no podía decir como al principio cuando achacaba que solo era la falta de costumbre.

Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella.

Kaoru además se había esforzado en darle gusto, había aprendido a cocinar y coser. También se había echado encima muchas de las tareas que antes Kenshin realizaba en su calidad de huésped como barrer o trapear.

Parecía que la muchacha se había dado cuenta que su marido tenía algo, y justamente en su afán de agradarlo en su nueva posición de esposa es que hacía de todo por servirle como toda mujer sirve a un marido.

Había tenido que sacrificar parte de su carácter para ello. Porque Kaoru era una muchacha moderna y el servilismo nunca había sido lo suyo, pero por Kenshin estaba dispuesta a eso y más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peor se puso una tarde cuando Kenshin había tenido que hacer un corto viaje a Aizu para sus revisiones médicas, unas que no necesitaba en realidad, pero que él tomaba como excusa para irse unos días. Sin contar que las visitas a la señorita Megumi ocurrían porque él así lo había querido, porque la doctora bien que podía venir a Tokyo a atenderlo. Pero Kenshin así lo prefería, aunque se guardaba de decírselo a Kaoru. Era uno de los pocos momentos donde podía gozar de cierta intimidad y no le gustaba desaprovecharlo.

Lo único que le pesaba es que esta situación había sido percibida por Megumi, quien como toda mujer audaz e inteligente había sabido ver en las acciones de Kenshin como la de un hombre hastiado…y con estas visitas había alimentado la idea de que probablemente el pelirrojo la estuviera visitando a ella.

No era así, pero las señales de Kenshin daban este mensaje.

Así que lo que lo que podría implicar un alivio para Kenshin vino a acrecentar su situación de no estar haciendo bien las cosas. Pero de todas maneras, Megumi no era como su esposa y no lo agobiaba como ella.

Lamentaba pensar de Kaoru de esta forma, pero era inevitable. De todas maneras Kaoru no lo sabía, y lo que se veía no se sentía.

Lo grave fue no por lo de Megumi sino por una persona con la que se encontró dentro de ese mismo viaje, alguien que no veía hace par de años, y cuyo encuentro complicó su propia situación.

La persona con la que se había encontrado en el mercado de Aizu cuando había ido a buscar algo que Kaoru le había encargado era Chizuru, la mujer que había salvado tiempo atrás, casi año antes de encontrarse con Kaoru. Una joven con la que había hecho muy buenas migas, pero de la que había tenido que separarse por sus propias complicaciones en ese momento y cuya amistad no pudo darse el lujo de conservar justamente por ese motivo.

Chizuru se veía más adulta, más elegante y más bella, pero conservaba esa sagacidad y alegría de cuando él la había conocido. Al reconocer a Kenshin no pudo casi evitar saludarlo de forma efusiva y él no pudo rechazarle la taza de té que ella le invitó.

Fue así como volvieron a hablar.

No se veían hace tiempo, pero Kenshin se sintió tan a gusto con la joven que hizo una mentirilla para aplazar su viaje un día más. Tenía dinero para la hostería así que no habría problema.

Descubrió que Chizuru seguía soltera, y además en envidiable posición ya que su abuelo había muerto dejándole una herencia importante que ella administraba en estos momentos.

─En verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí, es el destino ¿no crees?─insistía la joven luego de acabar su segunda taza de té verde que había tomado casi forzadamente porque no quería que el espadachín pelirrojo se le volviera a escurrir.

Los clientes del restaurante ya casi se habían ido todos, pero ellos no se levantaban. Kenshin mismo no comprendía su propio comportamiento. Y no es que conociera mucho a la joven, pero ella le recordaba mucho una etapa de su vida que ahora añoraba bastante.

Esa época de libertad, idas sin explicaciones y viajes sin fin. Esa época de aventuras redentoras, pero donde tenía muy bien especificado que tenía un espacio personal que no podía ser tocado. Todo eso que ahora no tenía.

Chizuru personificaba eso: El recuerdo de aquello, y justamente por eso su compañía se le había hecho tan atrayente, y el pelirrojo no tenía ganas de dejarla ir.

Por eso aceptó la invitación de ella de quedarse en su casa. La joven millonaria tenía una propiedad rural como a 50 kilómetros de Aizu, y al cual Kenshin aceptó. En otros tiempos este comportamiento hubiera sido inaceptable, y más ahora que además estaba casado y con una mujer que lo esperaba fielmente en casa.

Para hacer más llevadera la invitación de Chizuru, el pelirrojo cometió el primer pecado de no contarle a su amiga de su estado civil.

─ ¿Entonces te sigues alojando en un dojo con unos amigos?─preguntó la muchacha que estaba sentada sobre el tatami de la hermosa sala.

Él asintió.

─Entonces no se diga más. Estoy buscando un encargado de seguridad, porque hago muchos viajes de negocios, sé que te parecerá apresurado pero me gustaría hacerte esa oferta de trabajo. Pero te advierto que no es algo permanente, siempre estaremos yendo de un lugar a otro. Por ejemplo, planeo ir a China durante casi seis meses, y luego hacer giras por todo Japón, pero no creo que eso sea problema por tu estilo de vida.

La joven ya había arrojado su proposición.

Kenshin decidió no responderle en el momento pero incluso cuando ya hubo ido hacia el cuarto que le habían asignado no podía dejar de pensar en la tentadora propuesta.

Obviamente sintió culpa por saber a Kaoru tan lejos, y ajena a todo esto, pero esto se había visto sobrepasado ante la posibilidad de poder emprender un viaje, en realidad varios viajes, y además de forma remunerada, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, pero sin saberlo Chizuru le había abierto una tentadora puerta de escape.

Incluso se puso mal cuando se sintió tan aliviado en aquel cuarto espacioso en ese futon tan cómodo y grande donde podía estirarse a sus anchas como antes, cuando todavía era libre y no estaba casado.

No durmió en la noche pensando en la oferta. En las ventajas y desventajas.

Encontrando que las primeras sobrepasaban por mucho a las segundas.

El principal inconveniente de todo era simple y llano: Kaoru.

Tan joven, hermosa y hacendosa. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él no hubiera podido amarla.

─Pero si no la amo, no podría hacerla feliz. Y la señorita Kaoru merece ser feliz─pensaba el pelirrojo

Quizá sufriría al inicio, pero luego eso se vería recompensado con la llegada de algún nuevo amor, más fresco, más joven y más intenso que la quisiera en serio, y le diera la familia que Kenshin no podía darle.

─Es joven, podrá recuperarse─agregó Kenshin a sus pensamientos.

Como para terminar de darle el remate al plan que había ideado en pocas horas con la proposición de Chizuru.

La idea era demasiado buena, aunque el camino de regreso a Tokio tendría que usarlo en pensar como decirle a Kaoru que quería volver a regresarle su libertad, porque él no podía darle la felicidad que se merecía. Y que no se preocupara por habladurías, ya que ella conservaría la respetabilidad por haber convivido con alguien estando casada. No habría escándalos ni nada parecido. Es más, prometía ayudarla económicamente al menos los primeros meses luego de la separación, porque imaginaba que la pobre no tendría ni siquiera ánimos de trabajar luego de su fracaso matrimonial.

Kaoru se merecía eso y mucho más.

Kenshin era un hombre práctico, atendía los detalles y este hecho no escapó a sus minuciosos pensamientos con respecto al divorcio de él y Kaoru.

Agradecía que no hubieran tenido tiempo de tener hijos. Eso hubiera complicado bastante todo, porque el hombre se sentiría más doblemente responsable, aunque el pelirrojo tuvo la idea arriesgada de que si ese hubiera sido el caso, eso tampoco debería ser inconveniente para la separación. Él asumiría los gastos de manutención del retoño, le enviaría dinero siempre desde el lugar donde se encontrase. Claro, todo eso, en caso de que hubiera habido hijos que no era el caso

Kenshin, en verdad quería irse. Así que nada lo detendría. Lo tenía todo planeado. Sabía que Yahiko, Tae, y Tsubame probablemente lo odiarían por eso. Incluso Sanosuke sería capaz de volver de algún sitio remoto solo para darle una bofetada, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Quería que Kaoru fuera feliz, y un hombre que no la amaba nunca le daría eso que ella tanto anhelaba y buscaba.

Todo esto lo pensó en las largas horas de viaje en el tren que lo trajo de Aizu a Tokio.

Chizuru había quedado en esperarlo en su finca, a la espera suya para iniciar los viajes. Él tendría toda esta semana para finiquitar sus asuntos con su esposa. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró el shoji con fuerza.

Había esperado de todo, pero esto le había tomado de sorpresa. Es como si el destino le estuviera jugando una broma.

Kenshin se tocó el rostro y su primera reacción fue buscar la cubeta de agua que siempre tenían en el cuarto matrimonial para arrojársela a la cara.

Kaoru acababa de darle una noticia que lo había descolocado.

Estaba embarazada.

Llevaba pocas horas en Tokyo, pero ahora parecía estar totalmente descolocado tanto en el tiempo como en el espacio.

Cuando su sonriente mujer le dio noticia, Kenshin pensó que era una broma. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan coincidente con sus planes de abandonar este matrimonio?

¿Por qué justo ahora?

Definitivamente sus planes se verían complicados por esto, aunque Kenshin no pensaba abandonarlos, solo aplazarla un poco hasta acomodar a Kaoru y llegar a un acuerdo económico y de tutela del hijo.

Por unos segundos, Kenshin no se reconoció. ¡No podía ser más insensible!, acababa de recibir la noticia más intensa y poderosa que un hombre pudiera recibir, pero él tenía sus sentimientos a un lado, por causa de estar planeando un divorcio.

Era algo macabro.

Con ello se convencía cada vez mas que no merecía a Kaoru como mujer, y el niño o niña por nacer tampoco merecía crecer con un padre así.

Debía decirle de sus planes a su mujer cuanto antes, antes de que fuera más doloroso como para seguir procesándolo.

Y debía volver al salón donde todos estaban festejando la noticia del estado de Kaoru. Porque parecería sumamente extraño que el padre se escondiera en medio de la algarabía de Yahiko, Tsubame y Tae que habían venido a preparar un pequeño festejo por las buenas nuevas del matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No le disgustaba ser padre. Pero hubiera preferido que fuera en otras condiciones.

Justamente por esa noticia es que Kenshin no le había mencionado a su mujer acerca de sus deseos de divorciarse. Y eso que ya había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto.

Había tenido que mandarle una carta secreta a Chizuru que lo siguiera esperando, porque todavía tenía asuntos por resolver. La destinataria se sorprendió porque no entendía que tanto tenía que resolver un vagabundo sin raíces como él pero respondió afirmativamente a su cuestionamiento.

Pero eso sí, de forma secreta siguió preparando su marcha que incluía no solo hacer sus pocas pertenencias personales sino establecer cálculos de las futuras necesidades de Kaoru y del hijo por nacer.

No les faltaría nada, Kenshin eso si lo tenía muy en claro.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana de tiempo que le había pedido a Chizuru luego se transformaron en varias que ya luego perdió la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que escribirle a la joven por tiempo.

Y peor cada vez que iba a hablar con Kaoru era imposible. Siempre se presentaba algo que lo detenía, pero la noticia que verdaderamente lo detuvo había sido la prescripción del Dr. Genzai.

Kaoru debía reposar completamente estos meses de embarazo. Tenía un estado delicado y de alto riesgo y necesitaba muchos cuidados y atenciones que sólo un familiar o en su caso, él como esposo era el único que podía darle.

¿Cómo abandonar a una mujer en ese estado?

Ya era un monstruo por seguir planificando su divorcio aun después de saber de su embarazo, pero tampoco podría ser tan desgraciado de abandonarla a su suerte cuando más lo necesitaba.

¿Acaso este era el castigo que recibiría?, verse atado por siempre a un destino y a una persona que no amaba, en medio de algo del cual no podía escapar jamás.

Pero luego miraba a Kaoru que reposaba en el futon, y la compasión lo volvía a consumir.

Después de todo era su culpa que ella estuviera así, había sido él quien la había embarazado y dejado en un estado frágil. Había sido su culpa que todo había pasado. Se suponía que él, un hombre de mundo y experiencia hubiera sido capaz de discernir entre amor y agradecimiento y no haber alentado los sentimientos de la muchacha, llevándola finalmente al matrimonio. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido.

─Kenshin ¿estás ahí?─la voz suave de su esposa, que estiraba su mano buscando la suya lo despertó de sus oscuras ideas.

─Aquí estoy─respondió él tomando esa mano cálida e inocente

Había estado velando el sueño de la muchacha luego de un día difícil, de los tantos que tenía por su estado. El medico había sido claro en que Kaoru necesitaría mucha ayuda y no debía dejársela sin vigilancia.

Kaoru le sonrió con esa sonrisa clara y tibia como solo ella podía tener y ofrecer. Tan inocente e ignorante de los sentimientos de Kenshin.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Kenshin se dio cuenta que ella era hora de tomar una decisión. Ya no podía seguir alargando su propia agonía interna y Kaoru no necesitaba a alguien como él, verdaderamente indigno del amor de ella.

Iba a tomar la única decisión que podía darse.

.

.

.

.

.

Cocinar era una de las cosas más terapéuticas que conocía y practicaba. Para Kenshin siempre había sido así, aunque Kaoru y el niño pensaban que eran porque amaba cocinarles cosas deliciosas.

Nunca pensarían que lo hacía más por sí mismo que por ellos.

Desde el momento que decidió que no tendría más remedio que quedarse con Kaoru el resto de su vida e intentar contribuir con el estado de felicidad de ella. Nunca olvidaría que uno de los momentos más pesados de su vida había sido cuando envió aquel telegrama a Chizuru avisándole que no podría ir.

Habían pasado un par de años desde aquel suceso, mucho en la casa había cambiado y esencialmente a ojos vista de todos, incluido su mujer, Kenshin seguía siendo el mismo hombre reservado y calmo de siempre. Difícilmente al mirarlo alguien podría adivinar que por mucho tiempo había tenido planes de abandonar a su familia y que solo había desistido porque no podía dejar a una entonces delicada Kaoru que necesitaba de muchos cuidados por causa de un embarazo de alto riesgo.

Aunque Kenji llegó al mundo bien, y su madre pudo recuperarse, finalmente él no había tenido el valor de reanudar sus planes de marcharse. No cuando Kaoru y el niño dependían tanto de él, y era su culpa. Por tanto debía de pagar por ello.

No es que tener esta familia fuese un calvario ni mucho menos, pero no era lo que él hubiera querido. Si tan solo hubiera tenido claro sus ideas en aquel entonces.

Así que se resignó a esta vida. No volvió a contactar a Chizuru porque hubiera sido muy tentador para él y ya no quería volver a caer en algún mal plan que tambalease los cimientos de su vida en común con Kaoru. Algo que le había costado mucho pero incluso un alma atormentada como la suya entendía que toda acción tenía un límite, y él no podía permitirse todo lo que deseaba.

Pero al menos intentaría mostrarle una sonrisa a Kaoru.

No sería difícil.

Solo tenía que seguir fingiendo el mismo amor y felicidad de los últimos años.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES  
**

 _Muchas gracias por leer!  
_

 _Esto nació en base a una idea que pidió Blankaoru en el foro, una idea que me habia gustado mucho, pese a que luego se me complicó..XD_

 _También agradezco mucho a Pajarito Azul por hacer estas actividades tan bonitas y fomentar el fandom._

 _Por cierto, ella publicó antes otro fic basado en esta misma idea de Blankiss, asi que cualquier parecido me lo he copiado ...XD._

 _Bromita._

 _Decidí usar a Chizuru porque se me hizo que tenia mucha onda y quimica con Kenshin segun habia visto en aquel capitulo piloto de manga_

 _Sólo me queda desearles un feliz año nuevo 2017 a todos! y nos leemos pronto._

 _Los quiere ._

 _Paola._


End file.
